


Well Shit

by MistAndMagic



Series: Depresso Espresso [2]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Billy has a crush, Fluff, Gen, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistAndMagic/pseuds/MistAndMagic
Summary: Billy has a crush on someone he probably should *not* be crushing on- short drabble companion to Depresso Espresso.
Series: Depresso Espresso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974256
Kudos: 3





	Well Shit

Billy is staying at Scathach’s house.  _ He’s staying at her house.  _ And it turns out she’s oddly soft and probably as broken as he is… god damn. Who’d’ve thought? The second night, he pulls his phone out and texts Black Hawk.

_ >Dude.  _

_ >I have a crush and I feel like a goddamn teenager again. _

It’s a few minutes before Black Hawk texts back.   
  
_ <Oh yeah? Do I wanna know who? _

_ >Probably not _

_ >It’s hopeless anyways _

_ >On a totally unrelated note you know Scathach? _

_  
_ _  
_ _ <Oh my god Billy. _

_ <She’s going to gut you and string you up. _

_ >No I’m actually at her house…  _

_ <The fuck, man?  _

_ <How do you keep getting yourself into these situations? _

_ >Idk either _

_ >Some cucubaths tried to steal my spleen _

_ >She came in and busted their heads _

_ >Aaaand now I’m here? _

Another pause as he tries to process that.

_ <Damn. Sounds like you had an interesting day. _

_ <Wait. _

_ <Hold on. _

_ <You have a crush on HER? _

Billy grumbles at his phone for a moment before texting back.

_ >Okay maybe I do.  _ _  
_ _ >Shut up _

_ >She’s nicer than she looks Black Hawk _

_ <Lol okay, I’ll have to take your word for it. _

_ <So what are you going to do about it? _

_ >Nothing I guess? _

_ >Dunno _

_ >She doesn’t really act like she wants any friends _

_ >But she’s so pretty, dude… _

_ >And she could kill me, and that’s super hot lol. _

_ <Right…  _

_ <Is saying don’t get yourself killed too much of a stretch? _

_ >Already died once, don’t think I can do it again ;) _

_ >Ugh anyways I should probably actually sleep now. _

_ >Night dude _

_ <Night Billy… you’re okay, right? _

_ >Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a little scraped up. _

With that, Billy sets his phone down and rolls over with a groan, yawning before falling asleep.


End file.
